Shiemi and Incubus
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Shiemi comes home, it's raining outside, and she finds herself alone in a dark and cold home. She makes some tea, has dinner, takes a bath, and falls asleep. Her usual routine, at least until incubus Rin decides to pay her a visit. LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Shiemi and Incubus

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR THE DEFINITION OF INCUBUS FROM . I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORYLINE, Enjoy **

Incubus: "An imaginary demon or evil spirit supposed to descend upon sleeping persons, especially one fabled to have sexual intercourse with women during their sleep."

It was a dark and cold stormy night when Shiemi arrived back home from a long day at school,

"Whew, I'm exhausted, some chamomile tea should help me get to sleep." She commented as she headed towards the kitchen, declaring that she was now home, only to notice the note on the fridge stating that her mother would not be home that night.

"Hmm, looks like mom will be out tonight." She shrugged her shoulders as she put the kettle on and prepared some leftovers for dinner.

She ate, drank her tea and went upstairs to prepare for bed, she then turned the hot water on, took a bath and put on her light pink button down pajama top and silk pants, climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

"Nnnn, mm cold." Shiemi felt a cold sensation come over her as she felt a chill run down her spine.

Her eyes shot open as she quickly got out of bed and closed her window.

"Funny, I thought I closed that." She shrugged as she locked her window and went back to bed.

_Whew, that was a close one, I was sure she was going to catch me. _Rin thought to himself as he observed the beautiful girl lying in bed.

Rin smirked his toothy grin as his sharp pearly white teeth were slightly exposed. He had dark navy blue hair that was messy but manageable, his set of black horns curling toward his thin handsome face, almost framing it. His black furry tail swung to and fro as his strong frame was towering over Shiemi's bed. His light blue eyes roamed over her body as his long tongue lapped his lips slowly.

"This'll be fun." Rin whispered to himself as he began to undress, taking off his white button down shirt, tossing it to the floor as he unbuckled his black pants, tossed them aside, along with his sneakers, socks and his boxers. He finally went back over to the bed, pulled the covers so that he could see of Shiemi's body. She had a large chest, that was for certain, and her hair was short and a shade of blond cut into a bob to frame her round lovely face. She had long brown eyelashes and lovely arched eyebrows; her skin was lightly peached and almost glowed from the moonlight streaming in. Rin could feel his member beginning to harden as he slowly approached her, sitting on the bed and beginning to reach out for her large breasts. He stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath as he began to slowly unbutton her shirt, one by one, making sure not to wake her up, she moaned once, as the cool air seemed to cause her nipples to rise.

"Holy-"

Rin felt his member begin to twitch. Shiemi managed to roll over enough times so that he was able to get her shirt off as well as her pants.

"Lace panties." Rin began to drool at the sight of her hot pink lace panties.

Finally he positioned himself between her legs, taking in a deep breath so he could never forget her heavenly scent.

"Mmm, she's the best." Rin smiled as his tongue took a taste, causing Shiemi to recoil and let out a soft moan.

"Oh, sensitive are we?" Rin teased her, using his tongue to brush over her clit as his tail tickled her breasts. Shiemi began to twitch in spasms as she moaned louder, causing Rin to become impatient. He finally made it so his member was betwixt her large breasts as he began to slowly thrust.

"Sweet! I don't think I'll last long with these babies. Fuck." Rin groaned as he slowly but surely reached his climax, pulling back, he licked her clean and began to suck on her nipples next.

"Mmm, delicious." Rin smiled as he toyed with one, then the other, next was her sweet dripping pussy.

"Mmm, seems like I'm not the only one enjoying this." Rin smirked as he pulled off her panties and tasted her, he continued to toy with her until she climaxed and he positioned himself.

"Shiemi, I promise this will be the best you've ever had." Rin smirked as he entered her, nearly cumming at the very beginning.

"Fuck, you're tight." Rin tried to get a grip, but once he began to thrust in and out slowly, he felt himself loosing control.

"Fuck Shiemi, I wish you were awake for this." Rin grunted as he lifted her legs as to get in deeper. He moaned out her name as she began to tighten around him, small moans coming from her soft pink lips. Then he heard it, something he'd wanted to hear for so long.

"Rin, nn, soo good." Shiemi moaned out as Rin cursed and thrust harder.

"Fuck, she's dreaming about me. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Rin cursed as he thrust harder and harder, only for her voice to be heard more easily. She'd practically screamed out his name when they'd climaxed.

"Huh!" Shiemi sat up, she looked down and she was fully dressed, the window was closed, but something seemed different.

"Did you come tonight?" Shiemi called out to an empty room.

There was no answer.

"Hmm, Rin, I wish you'd let me at least talk to you, I mean, this has been going on for a month now." Shiemi crossed her arms in frustration as she pouted and went back to sit on the bed.

"I mean, how would you feel if I got a boyfriend and I started having sex with him? I bet you wouldn't like that, and I would feel the same if you started seeing a succubus or another human girl." Shiemi sighed as she'd realized he wasn't going to answer her.

"Fine, I'm going back to sleep, good night Rin." Shiemi covered herself as she lay to one side.

Rin quietly came from under her bed and had a discouraged look on her face, he knew it was against the rules for an incubus to be seen, but he didn't like the thought of Shiemi going out with someone else.

"Shiemi, you know I care about you, a lot, but I'll get into a lot of trouble if you see me." Rin sighed as he sat on her bed.

"How will they know if I see you?" Shiemi whispered back.

Suddenly Rin got an idea.

"They won't, unless someone reports it, but in order to report it, someone would physically have to be here in order to see it actually happen." Rin smiled deviously.

"I won't tell if you won't." Shiemi replied back.

"Deal." Rin smiled.

"Rin!" Shiemi shot up out of bead and embraced him from behind, Rin felt his member stiffen as her soft breasts rubbed against his back.

"You smell amazing." Shiemi sniffed his back; a chill came over Rin, causing him to shiver.

"Hmm, not as good as you do." Rin smiled and gulped as he turned around, he was finally able to see those beautiful big green eyes of hers.

"Wow, so handsome." Shiemi smiled as she looked into his light, baby blue eyes.

"Hmm, you think?" Rin scratched the back of his head.

"Yes." Shiemi nodded.

"So cute." Rin accidentally said what he thought.

"What, you think I'm cute?" Shiemi pointed to herself as she tilted her head to the side.

"Y-yes." Rin kissed her, it was rough at first, but he gently pulled back enough for her to enjoy her first kiss.

"Wow, that was my first kiss." Shiemi blushed.

"Ah, really, I hope I didn't ruin it for you." Rin blushed as he looked away.

"No! It was nice." Shiemi held his hands as she smiled at him.

"Will, will you go out with me?" Rin asked nervously.

"Of course silly!" Shiemi embraced him as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Hey Rin?" Shiemi called out.

"Ya?"

"You have to promise me you'll never see anymore girls after this." Shiemi stated earnestly.

"Of course not silly." Rin kissed her on the forehead as they fell asleep.

End Scene


	2. Chapter 2

"Nahh Rin!" Shiemi's pussy tightened as she pushed her hips in a downward swirling motion, her hair stuck to her face as it glistened in the moonlight. Her apple cheeks flushed, her eyes glazed over with lust, and her mouth agape as her left index finger rested on her plump lips as she moaned over and over again calling out Rin's name.

"Shit Shiemi, I won't last if you do that with your hips! Damn!" Rin's member throbbed as his hands gripped Shiemi's perfectly round ass as he thrust his hips in a forward motion, becoming rougher and rougher with each thrust. They could both feel their climax approaching, they were on the edge, their hot sweaty bodies rubbing together as sloshing noises were heard and the sound of sex filled Shiemi's room. Luckily Shiemi's mother was out of town for the week, planning to come back Saturday morning, leaving Shiemi and Rin free to do as they please. It was the third night, and they'd done _it _in the shower:

**FLASHBACK 1**

"Ah ah ahah Rin!" Shiemi cried out, her hands pinned at the top of her head with Rin's left hand as his right hand held up her left leg at the thigh as his throbbing member hitting her cervix over and over again until he ejaculated his sperm into her uterus, calling out each other's names, washing themselves off and going to bed.

**FLASHBACK 2**

Then they did _it _on the dining table, Shiemi had made them a home cooked meal, she was still wearing her kimono, by request of Rin who claimed he never really got to see her in it, but there she was, legs spread open for him as her kimono formed a blanket under her. Her pussy was drenched as Rin was having his dessert, sucking her clitoris as he had his first three fingers in and out of her pussy, her juices pouring over his hand making sloshing noises as she moaned over and over again, thrusting her hips towards his hand and mouth. Rin used his teeth to send her over the edge as she cried out in pure pleasure, Rin stripped in less than a second as he positioned himself and entered her in an instant, not even giving her a moment to catch her breath. Shiemi tried to protest so she could get a moment to think, but there he was, growling at her tightness as he thrust, harder and harder, smacking his hips against her, as his balls smacked against her ass. Her nails digging into his back as she brought his lips to hers thrusting her tongue in, gaining dominance as Rin was at top speed and they came, HARD. Rin collapsed over her, Shiemi made it so she turned him over gently as they lay there panting, once they caught their breaths Rin covered her with the kimono and took Shiemi to her bed where they fell fast asleep.

**End of flashbacks**

As both Shiemi and Rin came, they were heavily breathing, their bodies limp, but there was no greater joy than this feeling.

"Wow!" Rin spoke up, holding Shiemi and kissing her forehead.

"Mmmhmm, amazing, but you always are." Shiemi kissed his lips softly.

"Aww thanks babe." Rin kissed her back as she giggled, they said their goodnights and fell asleep in each other's arm.

"It's our last night until my mom comes back." Shiemi was outlining circles on his bare chest.

"Yea, I know." Rin pouted as he rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing her bare arm as she felt a chill and thrust her voluptuous breasts against his side as Rin's member hardened as he gave her that knowing look.

"Rin, I'm serious! I don't know how I can handle being apart from you." She puffed her cheeks as Rin giggled, but then sighed deeply.

"You know I was thinking Shiemi, why don't we get out own place?" Rin asked hurriedly.

"What?" Shiemi was shocked at this suggestion.

"Yea, I've been working overtime and getting paid really well, and I'm sure your mom would hire you to work at her shop during the day and we'd have the night to ourselves." Rin said the latter suggestively; his member rubbing against Shiemi's inner thigh, her voice got caught in her throat as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure Rin, let's move in together." Shiemi hugged him and kissed him, smiling as he growled slightly at the touch of her silky skin against his.

"He he." Shiemi smiled as she sat up, rubbing herself against Rin.

"Neh Rin, how about another round?" She teased him as he swallowed hard and nodded his head; his tail wrapped around her waist as Shiemi lifted herself, positioned his member at her entrance and lowered herself onto him. She tried to suppress a moan but failed miserably as Rin cursed and began thrusting rapidly as Shiemi called out his name over and over again as she thrust her hips down at him, they climaxed shortly after as they fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming about what it would be like to live under the same roof, perhaps it would be like these past five days.

**A/N: **This was just a little something extra lemony for all the fans out there. Thanks so much for all your support!


End file.
